Vlad Glebov
Vladimir "Vlad" Glebov (August 11, 1967 - April 2008) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series. He appears as a major antagonist in Grand Theft Auto IV, appearing as the main antagonist in the first half of the storyline. He also appears as a cameo character in The Lost and Damned. He was voiced by Misha Kuznetsov. Biography Vlad was born in Russia in August 11, 1967. Little is specifically known about his childhood, except that he has a sister. At some point in the late 1980s, he met Dimitri Rascalov and Mikhail Faustin, and affiliated himself with them. In the late 1990s, he along with Faustin and Dimitri moved to Liberty City, located in the United States. He then purchased and began operating at Comrades Bar, located in the Hove Beach area, where he regularly held meetings with his associates. During his time in Liberty City, he became a high-ranking member and worked as the Mafia's debt collector. 35 years later in 2002, Vlad was arrested for public lewdness. He was then arrested for sexual assault in 2003, and then arrested for extortion in 2004. 3 years later in 2005, Vlad met Roman Bellic who was in a large amount of debt from gambling. Roman borrowed some money from Vlad, but he was unable to pay him back for a while. Roman's girlfriend, Mallorie Bardas, began sleeping with Vlad in order to protect Roman from getting hurt for being unable to pay said debt. Vlad and his men protected Roman from two Albanian thugs named Bledar Morina and Dardan Petrela, who Roman also owed money to. At some unknown point, Vlad started using the drug cocaine, developing an addiction to it. Storyline Encounter 3 years later in 2008, Vlad met Roman's cousin, Niko Bellic, and forced him to work for him in order to pay off Roman's debts. Vlad's work was, taking protection from a Chinese shop worker, and later from Muscovski, a laundromat owner. Vlad also told Niko to steal a Blista Compact from a man that didn't pay Mikhail. Vlad's last mission for Niko was to kill Ivan, who angered Mikhail. Niko can either kill or spare Ivan, the latter option making him appear in a random encounter later on. Niko called Vlad about the mission and Vlad revealed to Niko that he has an affair with Mallorie, making Niko very angry and threatens him that he will break him if he says that to his face. Death After Niko learns that Vlad has been having an affair with Mallorie behind Roman's back, Niko confronts Vlad at Comrades Bar. After a brief chase through the neighborhood, Niko shoots Vlad in the left eye under the Algonquin Bridge before tossing his corpse into the Humboldt River, ignoring the fact that his boss, Mikhail Faustin, will certainly track down the man responsible for his murder. Mikhail later admits that Vlad was an idiot, and the only reason he was still employed in his organization was that Mikhail had sexual intercourse with Vlad's sister. Since Vlad has not been found after being killed, the LCPD database lists him as "missing". Trivia *He is about 6'2 and 246 lbs. *He is very similar to Ray Boccino, from the same game. Both are antagonists who give Niko Bellic missions, are later on killed by him, and work for higher up mobsters. Dimitri Rascalov in Vlad’s case and Jimmy Pegorino in Ray’s case. They also both love to smoke in the businesses they own. They are also both macho womanizers and very sarcastic. Navigation Category:Rogues Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:GTA Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:Addicts Category:Cowards Category:Hypocrites Category:Thief Category:Dimwits Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Paranoid Category:Perverts Category:Deceased Category:Siblings Category:Weaklings Category:Adulterers Category:Gamblers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mobsters Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cheater Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Wealthy Category:Businessmen Category:Provoker Category:Pawns Category:Blackmailers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Orator